Midnight Epiphany
by Krinkle
Summary: Someone is knocking on Lisa Cuddy's door, but who? and why? Huddy Fluff.


**Authors note: Huddy=GOOD; Hameron=BAD; Hacey=END OF THE WORLD… if I have gotten my point across then good.. if not the *throws rusty spoon at your head* I hope I have now. Just a little one-shot I wrote because I wanted to add to the HUDDY inventory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M. D. or anything else for that matter… I own a shoe box… and no I don't own the shoes that were once inside of the show box.**

**[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy**

In the middle of a cool November night Lisa Cuddy is shaken from her sleep induced coma. She hears a slight tapping on her front door and rolls out of bed groggily. As she ties a robe around herself the only thought that came to mind was, why the hell is House at her door at 1:42 in the morning? When she reaches her front door she pulls it open grumpily, but to her surprise instead of House standing there in all his glorious nous, there is a slightly shivering Wilson.

"Wilson? Come in… Why are you here?" Her scattered thoughts are already worrying because Wilson is not one to wake her on any occasion.

"Hey, um… sorry to wake you but House is at my place… at first I thought he was drunk… but I don't think so. It seems as though he has had an epiphany." Wilson attempts to keep all his excitement bottled so he wouldn't scare away Cuddy.

"What type of epiphany? A medical one? He doesn't have a case right now…" Lisa face showed pure confusion mixed in with curiosity.

"No… but I think you would be interested. Can you come over? Ill drop you back off here… please?" Wilson then pulled out his puppy dog face( how could anyone say no to that?).

"Fine. Let me change into something that doesn't say 'I'm tired'." Cuddy left Wilson in her living room for a total of 5 minutes while she put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Alright let's go" she said when she reemerged into her living room.

The car ride was mostly silent but when they arrived at Wilson's house Cuddy's curiosity peaked, why the hell is Wilson dragging Cuddy to his house because the infamous Gregory House had an epiphany? It didn't last long because Wilson had parked and they were approaching the front door. When Cuddy stepped into the cozy house it felt much like she was stepping into her grandparent's home at the age of 10, comforting. They heard music playing from the living room and found House sprawled out on the couch, eyes open, in deep thought.

"House?" Cuddy said cautiously. He obviously wasn't aware of their presence and her voice had startled him out of his reverie. "House, what is going on?" She tried again.

"I am miserable. I am a jerk, and I'm miserable. My life has been miserable not because of other people but because I don't have the balls to make myself happy. I'm going to change that…" he trailed off obviously in thought again.

"Yes, you're right you are miserable, and you are a jerk… most of the time… that's partly just who you are though." Cuddy had moved House's legs so she could sit down on the couch. He moved them back up into her lap once she got situated. "But how the hell do you plan on changing the fact that you're anguished?"

"Well for a start I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. For all those things I said to you that have made you upset…" He sighed and started up again, "You are going to be a fantastic mother."

"Thank you… I know that you didn't mean it, but thank you anyways, for apologizing." Wilson had left the room, by then and House and Cuddy were left alone. "Why now? Why have you decided this now?"

"I don't know, I honestly wish I figured this out earlier… I want to be happy, I really do, I just don't know if I have dug myself into too much of a hole to fix things." House averted his attention elsewhere; he was really opening up and didn't know how Cuddy would react.

"You have admitted you are miserable, which is the first step to becoming happier. You are never in too deep to fix things, you just have to take one step at a time, and I'll stay with you the whole way." Cuddy placed her hand on his knee to show that she was telling the truth, she wanted to help.

"I stopped taking my Vicodin." House said after a long pause.

"How long ago?" Cuddy's eye's shined with pride and joy.

"2 weeks." House's lips hinted a smile of his own, he can survive without opiates, they weren't making the pain go away any less than non-opiates would. Being realistic, the pain will never go away fully, but House realized after a point, that when he is afflicted, he feels more pain.

"I'm proud of you House. You really are going to fix things."

"There's another thing I wanted to say…" House trailed off and sat upright. Cuddy's eyes glowed with curiosity when House leaned forward, ever so slightly their lips touched, a whisper if you will, and then they exploded in passion. Licks, nips, bites, sucks, and every other adjective involved in a kiss ran into one. When the necessity for air became too much, they broke apart leaning their foreheads together. "I love you Lisa Cuddy." He leaned in and kissed her softly and repeated, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cuddy leaned in to initiate another kiss, both people unaware of a smiling Wilson in the doorway. Those four (seven?) words would change both their lives forever, but most definitely in a good way.

Fin.

**Ok so now that I'm done with that I have something extremely important to say to all Huddy shippers, THERE ARE MORE HAMERON STORIES THAN HUDDY!!! This is a terrible thing, Cameron is young enough she could be House's daughter. He never liked her, and Cameron's infatuation was infuriating! So this is my mission to all Huddy fans out there, write more stories, one-shots count too. So that's all about that on to the next subject, NUTELLA is delicious. I was eating spoonfuls of it while writing this one-shot. I also made iced coffee but I also spilt a cup of iced coffee all over my favorite Nightmare before Christmas pjs =[ *everyone clap and call me special-ed***

**REVIEW PLEASE? I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
